


N is for nobody

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Rey finds herself busier than expected following the events of The Last Jedi.





	N is for nobody

After the showdown at Crait, the Resistance took a much needed break to regroup and talk strategies. Rey found herself constantly called upon for her opinion, often being met with friendly words and sometimes with civil debate.

She spent more and more time with Finn and Poe, both for strategizing and for the pleasure of their company. Poe taught the two of them a board game he played in his youth, and they spent frequent evenings just relaxing with games and conversation.

Some days Rey could hardly believe it. Looking around each day, she no longer felt like a nobody.


End file.
